Evil Adult Industries Inc
Evil Adult Industries Inc is a company owned by Father, the son of Grandfather in the Hannah Barbara multiverse and the Warner Bros. multiverse. It's presumed to be his main source of income. All that is known about the purpose of the company is that it's used to aid Father in his villainous schemes, and possibly offers aid to other villains and members of the Dark Forces as well. Not just in this world there are other members in the Exoverse that have been recruited by Father, the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, and his men (Mr. Boss, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, Count Spankulot, Stickybeard, Knightbrace, and most regretfully the Toiletnator). History and Description Main Members Father Real name Benedict Wigglestein Uno, is the mysterious head villain, Father is a man who wears a suit of shadows and is skilled in very dark powers. He was the son of Grandfather, who rule the world with an iron fist but was defeated by his big brother, and became Aku's new successor to this world. He schemes to enslave all children and turn them into his twisted version of "delightful". But despite his dark and malicious appearance and powers, sometimes all he wants to do is curl up in a bathrobe with some Rocky Road. He can recruit new members of his Industries for the Dark Forces in his world and multiverse. His anger at the apparent death of his children allowed him to morph into a dragon. The Delightful Children from Down the Lane Father's eerie children, supposedly an adult's view of the "perfect" kids. They are educated, well-dressed and polite, but utterly uncivilized in their burning hatred for the Kids Next Door. They always appear clustered together, move as one and speak in perfect unison. But they were actually the missing members of Sector Z who were brainwashed by Father to become both his children and fellow servants of the Dark Forces. They were last seen by the KND when they fell into a giant toilet bowl, where they seemed to drown, but were brought back as 3rd-Class Agents. They even go with Father to recruit new villains throughout the Exoverse. The Power of the Stars are trying to find a way to bring them back to normal, but weirdly enough King Morpheus thinks that the power of true love for one of them will bring them back, and is looking for someone to find a perfect Romeo to their Juliet or Julian. Mr. Boss Mr. Boss is a fat, greedy villain and Father's right hand, he tends to lead them on cooperative missions. He hates all children... except his own. He goes with Father to make new recruits from the CN Multiverse, and hopefully beyond, too. Crazy Old Cat Lady An old woman who lives with thousands of black and white cats. She's a trusted member to go across the globe, seeking new members. She has rivalry Felix the Cat, Tom and Jerry, And Charlie and Itchy. Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb A pair of villains who use robotic Super Chairs to fight the KND. They keep the whole Exoverse a secret from other members because Father says so. They have a certain problem with Mario and Luigi... Count Spankulot A vampire who spanks naughty children. He only spanks children who deserve it. Though Subverted in that a lot of the time he does it over minor offenses like keeping a library book a little too long. He will immediatly stop and leave once he considers a debt repaid however. He occasionally travels the CN multiverse, to practice his Exoverse adventure of his dreams. He is also capable of biting like any other vampire, and he is rather judicious about this vicious maneuver. He's not sure if he can turn others undead, only into temporary Spank-Happy Vampires. He would go after and spank any children who are members of the power of the stars, like Fieval and Tanya Mousekewitz, Atsuko Kagari and her friends, Diana Cavendish and her friends, Anne-Marie, Clara (Non-Disney), Pinocchio (Filmation) and Twinkle, Hogarth Hughes, Louie and Cecilia, Sailor Chibi Moon, Kaori Miyazono, Tails, Amy, Cream, Charmy, Marine, Sticks, Arle Nadja and friends, and just about any kid in the Exoverse. But he wants to spank Princess Camille but he's afraid that if he did then king Morpheus would blast him with his Royal scepter. Whenever he goes and spanks children in the Exoverse especially ones we’ve mentioned, he has to deal with Natsu Of Fairy Tail Guild, And Ed, Double-D and Eddy who always easily defeated him. Stickybeard A spirited, large candy pirate who loots and plunders candy from neighborhood children. He respects Numbuh Five and seeks her as an apprentice. He steals candy throughout the WB Multiverse. He even has a (one-sided) rivalry with two power of the stars agents, Sinbad (Dreamworks) and Popeye the Sailor . Knightbrace Knightbrace / Mr. Jelly is a villain obsessed with dental and oral hygiene. He flunked out of dentist school due to wanting to put braces on babies and was forced to work in his family's candy shop, where the sight of children ruining their teeth with sugar drove him to madness, and eventually dental vigilantism. He was recuited by Father to work as a supervillain dentist, and go on the Exoverse mission with him, so he can forcefully clean and extract children's teeth. He is especially excited to learn of the teeth of Cream the Rabbit. Whenever he tries to get Cream the Rabbit, he keeps having problems with Woody Woodpecker. Toiletnator Lou Pottingsworth III / Toiletnator is the most pathetic, incompetent villain in the KND world, Toiletnator gets no respect from the Kids Next Door or his fellow villains not even the Dark Forces. He accidentally learn about the war in the Exoverse by sneaking in Mr. Boss's office and was regretfully joined and had to keep it a secret from other villains, and sure enough he did a good job not telling everybody. But he does get easily tricked by Bugs Bunny. Lower-Ranked Members The Ice Cream Men The evil employees of the Tasty Taste Ice Cream Corporation, the Ice Cream Men usually serve as the basic mooks for the Delightful Children and Father. Candy Pirates The Candy Pirates are the crew of Stickybeard who compose the crew of the Sweet Revenge, which "sails" around the town where Sector V is located. Their ship actually levitates via dark magic and momentum. Chef Pierre A French chef who was once hired by Father to create a giant ice cream cake for the Delightful Children. Otherwise not really that effective. Chester A man who has been seen conducting various money-making operations at the expense of children. He's overweight and a greedy jerk. His evil plans usually involve money. Not one redeeming value was ever shown for Chester, which is all well because he's tried to outright get children killed to line his pockets, with no discrimination between Kids Next Door or innocent. Due to this brutality, the other bad guys refused to make him a full time member, because they're looking for miserable children, not dead ones. It's also speculated he may even be a spy for the Creeping Death. Common Cold An eternally ill villain who wishes to spread his cold to everyone else in the world. Mr. Fizz Mr. Angelo Fizz is the head of the Soda Control Board, who has attempted to outlaw soda consumption by anyone under 13 years of age. The Great Puttinski A former champion mini-golfer until his winning streak was broken by Numbuh Two beating him. Humiliated, he tried to get even with Numbuh Two by having him shrunk so he could kill him and send his soul to the Dark Forces in one last game of mini-golf. Mr. Mogul and Simon Mr. Mogul is the head of the Rainbow Monkey Corporation, the company that makes the Rainbow Monkey toys. Simon is Mr. Mogul's assistant. They once tried to manipulate Numbuh Three into helping them find the real Rainbow Monkeys. essentially poaching real Rainbow Monkeys as well as doing away with her when she became wise to his true intentions. What he planned to do to the Rainbow Monkeys after that was spoken in a illegible whisper, but it was awful. He was defeated by Numbuh 3 and thrown into the ocean with the pilot and Simon. Gramma Stuffum An old lady obsessed with force-feeding her disgusting food to children to fatten them up, believing that a child that is too fat to move can't get into trouble. Robin Food and the Hungry Men A cafeteria worker at an old folks' home who goes out and steals kids' lunches so he doesn't have to cook for the elders himself. The senior citizens are less than grateful for his..."heroic" deeds. Robin Food leads his own merry men called the Hungry Man along with his sidekick Little Juan. Professor XXX-L An insane scientist whose main goal is to create the perfect snow cone. Cheese Shogun Roquefort A Cheese Shogun who believes cheese to be more valuable than gold. Margie Margie / Madame Margaret is the principal of St. Rita's Preparatory School, who attempts to turn all the boys on the planet into girls. Her hatred of the male gender is greater and more destructive than even that of Numbuh 86. She mentions having several brothers. It's more or less her Freudian Excuse for wanting to get rid of boys. Again, EAI.Inc aren't too fond of her, because once again, they prefer miserable children over dead ones. Potty Mouth A toilet-themed villain with foul language. He mainly exists to make the Toiletnator look like even more of a loser by being a toilet-based villain who isn't an incompetent dunderhead. He often begins sentences with "You're poopin' right..." His swearing mainly consists of puerile insults like doodyhead. Mega Mom & Destructo Dad Mega Mom & Destructo Dad are Chad Dickson's embarrassing parents. They wear masks that are giant replicas of their own heads. Cuppa Joe Cuppa Joe is a coffee-themed villain, and his name is a pun on the phrase "cup of Joe". He carries an over-sized coffee mug from which he constantly drinks coffee. Due to consuming a large amounts of coffee, he is always on a caffeine rush, which grants him enhanced strength and agility, as well as superhuman speed. Edna Jucation Edna Jucation, whose name is a pun on the word "education", is the representative for "Substitute Teacher Day" (which is not a real holiday in the real world; Teacher Appreciation Day, on the other hand IS.) She is working for the Delightful Children from Down the Lane to eliminate Christmas and add "Substitute Teacher Day" to the calendar, but they had to get by KND and Elfa Strike first. She commands the Faculty 4 and is allies with the Arbor Day Avengers. Faculty 4 The Faculty 4 is an evil super-powered team representing "Substitute Teacher's Day", much like the Elfa Strike Squad. They are led by Edna Jucation, although she is not actually part of the group. The Faculty Four are jealous of Santa Claus due to his holiday being the most popular and theirs being completely unknown, and are employed by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. These consist of Thesaurus Rex, the Human Text, Mr. Physically Fitastic, and the Unintelligible Tutor. Mrs. Goodwall and her Bully Mrs. Goodwall is an old woman in her 80s who runs a "children's zoo" where children are held captive and displayed like animals. She claims that kids are too wild to live in houses, and that with her zoo, adults (who she says are "fascinated by children") will be able to observe (and torment) them without difficulty. The "exhibits" in her zoo display various stereotypical archtypes of children, such as the "nerd enclosure", the "gossip cage" and the "ugly children display". The most popular attraction of the zoo, however, is the mutated schoolyard bully, who is fed and literally eats other kids for lunch. This child received dark magic exposure throughout his development, which is why he is monstrous. The zoo is partially intended as a prison for KND members. The zoo also features a modified Delightfulizer, mentally and physically mangling the prisoners there into stereotypes as long as they remain in the cages. KND members are except from this, to harvest their emotions to their impending doom. Nurse Claiborne Nurse Claiborne is the former nurse at Gallagher Elementary School. when the students of the school began falling to a mysterious epidemic of Pinkeye and Numbuh 2 investigated the case, he discovered that Nurse Claiborne was responsible, using bacteria-infested water balloons that her hired associate Joe Balooka helped to use against the students. She was harvesting the Pinkeye crust from the victims and using it as the topping for her crumble surprise to increase her profits at local bake sales. When Numbuh 2 fought her, she gained the upper hand until Joe, whom she had betrayed and shot when he was about to reveal who hired him, shoots her back. Afterwards, the KND revealed to everyone the truth of her Pinkeye Operation, resulting in Nurse Claiborne losing her job and having no success in gaining another one anywhere in the country. Principal Smelling Principal Smelling is Principal Sauerbraten's boss. Principal Sauerbraten Principal Sauerbraten is the principal of Gallagher Elementary School. Professor Bob Professor Bob is an evil scientist, he rather than Professor XXXL, whose lab is next door to his, is conducting an operation that will eliminate all snow days from schools. When Professor Bob is seen, he claims that his machine is complete, and his evil plan presumably succeeds. The Iguana Soccer Mom Soccer Mom is an abusive soccer coach and mother figure who forces kids to practice soccer 24/7. Parent Teacher Organization Of Eradicating Youngsters The Parent Teacher Organization Of Eradicating Youngsters, or PTOOEY, is an organization of five adult villains including both parents and teachers, as their name implies. They are a parody of the PTA. Like many villains, the members of the group represent archtypes of oppressive authority figures, in this case those related to school. They consist of The Principal, a school principal and the de facto leader of the group, who can fly but seems to do little else, Mad Dad, an abusive father figure who is angry with his child's poor grades, The Terrible Tutor, is a school tutor who can shoot textbooks from his sleeves, Heli-Teacher, an old woman possessing a flying chair, and Midwestern Mom, a wrestler-like mother figure. The Proper Patrol The Proper Patrol consists of Major Mrs. Manners and Sergeant Sensible. They fly around attacking kids with their Proper Rays, transforming their clothes into pink dresses for girls and sailor outfits for boys. Big Brother Big Brother is a giant, seemingly teenage villain based on the common archetype of the abusive older brother. Big Brother does not incorporate himself with the Teen Ninjas probably due to his size, and rather assembles with other adult villains if not working alone. He was kicked out of the group due to being "boring" in his cruelty. Dodgeball Wizard The Dodgeball Wizard is an eccentric adult wizard who wants to prove adults can play dodgeball as well as any kid. To this end, he traveled around the world, defeating any child of great dodgeball skill. Mrs. Thompson Mrs. Thompson was a homeroom teacher of Sector V, DCFDTL, Valerie and their classmates at Gallagher Elementary School. She was secretly a "Weredog." She was given a cursed green necklace by her angry ex-husband. After she put on the necklace, she became possessed by the Queen of the Weredogs, and her house turned into a giant doghouse mansion. Following this, Mrs. Thompson had turned several other students into weredogs, most of which are on the Honor Roll, and Numbuh 5 too & attacked Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4 attacks & pushes Mrs. Thompson & Numbuh 5 out of the ledge & destroyed the necklace turning them back to normal and never ever become enemies again. Mrs. Thompson is shown in her classroom that they'll try to cooporate in class for the day. Members outside of their world Eddy's Brother Known Operations * Creation of the disguting mutant vegetable "Aspara-gross" to torment children. * Creation of a fake Skate Park building site that was actually a baking pan for Father to create the Delightful Children's Birthday Cake in. * the Soda Control Board- run by Mr. Fizz * the Rainbow Monkey Corporation- run by Mr. Mogul Gallery Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:The Dark Forces Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Associates of the Devils Category:Pending